Navidad de Domadores
by Pelacachi
Summary: Elena descubre que Santa no le da regalos a los monstruos (domadores incluidos) y espera a Santa pára que le de algo a Zick.
1. Chapter 1

Era la clase en la escuela básica de Oldville, cuando un alumno es llamado a disertar.

\- Para esta navidad, a Santa yo le pedí el juego de Calagones y Drabozos que está de moda

-Y de que se trata? - preguntó la profesora

-Es de aventuras, y se puede jugar con varios amigos, así puedo jugar con mi amigo Soup… y tal vez con David.- el joven miró al asiento donde está David, pero él sólo estaba mirando como hipnotizado a cierta pelirroja, que también lo miraba a él.

-Ok Ford asiento, Elena, tu sigues - la chica se para de su asiento y ve a su compañero que estaba sentado al lado de ella, ahí recién se dio cuenta de la cara de aburrimiento que tenía

-Pues yo a Santa, le pedí la muñeca oficial de Moni-san, la cual será mi última muñeca ya que el próximo año estaré muy grande para esas cosas jejeje - la chica ve sonriendo al peliazul, y nota que su cara de aburrimiento no había cambiado -(que te pasa? Estás más raro que de costumbre, acaso no sabes que pedirle a Santa?) - el chico solo le respondió con una mirada de enojo.

-No me falta nadie?

-Profesora, no ha llamado a Zick- Elena, en venganza por la mirada, grito para que el peliazul diserte. Pero la reacción del curso no fue la que esperaba ya que incluso Mattie y Patty la miraron con cara de desaprobación.

-Elena, es raro que no sepas que Zick no celebra navidad…. por eso no le pregunto. - Elena se voltea con asombro hacia Zick, el cual está mirando abajo, avergonzado.

Termina la clase y los chicos se retiran, Zick se va apresuradamente y Elena apenas le mantiene el paso

-No tenía idea que no celebraban navidad en el oasis

-En realidad lo celebraban… hasta que mi mamá se volvió la única humana del oasis

-No entiendo… - Los chicos llegan a casa de Zick, entran y en la sala Zick le explica mientras se toman un tazón de cocoa.

-Veras…. Santa no le da regalos a los monstruos, así que antes solo a mi madre le llegaban obsequios cuando niña, y yo, por ser mitad monstruo, no tengo derecho.

-Y por qué Santa no le da regalos a los monstruos?

-Fue un acuerdo para mantener la ciudad de los monstruos a salvo, la magia del viejito pascuero puede interferir con las defensas de Bigbur-si y los monstruos de los oasis son los que han hecho cosas malas, así que no merecían regalo.

-Vaya Bomba! O sea nunca has recibido nada en navidad?

-Oh! Siempre recibo algo, un inhalador nuevo - dijo el peliazul con orgullo.

-No seas bobo! Me refiero a algún juguete

-Soy alérgico a muchas cosas, así que juguetes nunca tuve… siempre jugué con Bombo y los demás monstruos. Afortunadamente no les tuve miedo y no estuve solo.

-Zick… te prometo que el próximo año le escribiré a Santa para que te traiga algo - La chica sonríe al peliazul, el cual se pone colorado.

-Olvídalo Elena, el acuerdo es oficial y tenemos que respetarlo. Yo no tengo derecho y no me interesa que me traiga algo.

-Vaya espíritu de navidad tienes! - Elena se para y se va a casa, con la cara de estar un poco enojada.

En medio de la ciudad, en el Penthouse de un enorme edificio, un tipo con traje está con cara de pocos amigos, de pronto 2 monstruos horribles se aparecen ante él

-Poderoso Magnacat, que le sucede? Por qué esa cara larga?

-Es que una vez más estamos en esa odiosa época donde ese maldito Papá Noel con su magia reduce mis poderes maléficos - contesta el tipo muy enojado

-Que podríamos hacer para quitarle ese poder? - preguntaba Omnized

-Y si lo capturamos y le drenamos su Magia? - réplica Omnikuod

-No podemos! El debe entregar su magia voluntariamente

-Pues amenacemoslo con algo!

-Con qué?! Es inmune a mi control mental, sus renos también, no hay nada que sea muy importante para él excepto…. Jejeje ¡lo tengo! Jajaja - el tipo se transforma a su forma de gorka mientras sigue riendo.

Es el 24 de diciembre, y Elena espera que sus padres se acuesten para levantarse y bajar al living y esconderse detrás del sillón.

(Voy a pillar a Santa y que me explique por qué no le da regalo al pobre Zick!)

Mientras, en el oasis Barrymore, Zick, Teddy y Lay están jugando cartas

-... Y luego me dijo que no tengo espíritu navideño y se fue, 2 rojo.

\- Que Fuerte! 4 rojo, y luego?

-Se fue.

-Eso es lo que más me molesta de los humanos, no les gusta si alguien tiene ideas distintas a las de ellos, rey rojo, gané - los 2 chicos ven a la chica sonreír después de haber pronunciado lo último.

-Bueno nunca necesite al tal Santa, así que no me importa mucho - Teddy hablaba mientras barajaba

-Pues a mi tampoco, además nunca he visto a Babbo Natale cerca de mi oasis - Lay recibe cartas y las acomoda en su mano

-Si, Elena a veces exagera a.. A.. Achis! - Zick termina de estornudar y los 3 domadores se ponen de pie - están muy cerca! Veamos afuera - Los chicos salen y escuchan un grito desde la casa de al lado.

\- Elena!

Continuará


	2. Chapter 2

Elena estaba detrás del sillón, muerta de sueño, pero intentando no quedarse dormida para pillar al pascuero, de repente, una luz brilla y, al verla, Elena descubre al viejo bajando mágicamente, pero es entonces cuando 2 gorkas lo atacan por detrás y lo dejan inconsciente. Elena no puede creer lo que ve, y solo atina a gritar

-Aaaaaaaah Gorkas! - los 2 monstruos ven a la chica

-Sabíamos que vendría acá pero ahora no te necesitamos - el gorka le tiro un rayo que deja aturdida a la chica y esta solo ve como se llevan a Noel antes de desmayarse.

En el techo de los Patata, estaba el trineo con los regalos para los niños, cuando los gorkas fueron por ellos, los renos los atacaron y alzaron el vuelo para huir, cosa que los malvados impidieron lanzandoles rayos para aturdirlos. La bolsa cayó del trineo y, cuando Omnikuod fue a recogerla, los domadores aparecen.

-Tienen a Santa! Y la bolsa con regalos Teddy, Lay no los dejemos escapar

\- Rayos! Olvidé que este tonto vive al lado de la mocosa! - Omnized le tira rayos a los domadores mientras trata de llevarse a Santa, Omnikuod, por su parte, intenta llevarse la bolsa, pero un rayo de Teddy hace que suelte la bolsa, y ésta se cae desde el techo.

Bombo estaba viendo la trifulca y, de puro intruso, fue a ver lo que pasaba…. Hasta que vio una gigantesca bolsa que caía desde el techo, desesperado se puso en posición para atraparla, pero, en el último momento, abrió su inmensa boca y se tragó la bolsa.

Al ver eso, los gorkas decidieron irse y escapan con Santa de prisionero.

\- Que mala puntería tienes Thaur

-Pues tu tampoco les diste, Mamery - los 2 se quedan mirando, mostrándose los dientes y gruñendo

-No peleen, vamos a ver a Elena - Zick iba a entrar a la casa, cuando la pelirroja sale.

-Los detuviste?

-Desafortunadamente no, escaparon con Santa de reen - la respuesta del peliazul hizo que Elena empezara a botar lágrimas - tranquila, que mañana vamos y lo rescatamos

-No seas tonto! Si Santa no entrega sus regalos hoy, perderá su poder navideño para siempre! - Elena empieza a sollozar, cuando, desde el cielo, aparece el trineo junto a los renos - vaya bomba! Si son Rodolfo y los demás - al decir eso, los otros renos la ven medio enojados - Ok Vondin, Danzarín, Chiqui, Jugueton, Cometa, Cupido, Trueno y Relámpago, me sé los nombres de todos

\- Tenemos que rescatar a Santa - dijo Rodolfo

-Puedes hablar?! - preguntó sorprendida Elena

-Entiendes lo que dicen? - preguntó Teddy sorprendido

-Van a hacer preguntas tontas toda la noche? - pregunto Rodolfo enojado

-Basta! Ok, Elena y yo iremos por Santa, ustedes ayuden a repartir los regalos

-Yo no se conducir trineos - contestó Teddy

\- Y yo no quiero trabajar con él - contestó Lay

-Ok entonces….

-Lay tu vienes conmigo a rescatar a Santa, Zick, tu y el tonto repartirán los regalos - Al peliazul al principio no le gustó no ir con Lay, luego, lo pensó bien y agradeció que Elena no quiso ir con "el tonto".

-Bueno y como se maneja esto?

\- No podemos volar, ese rayo nos quito nuestra habilidad para hacerlo - dijo Rodolfo

-Ay no…. Y qué haremos entonces - Elena estaba muy preocupada

-Tengo una solución - exclamó el peliazul

Continuará...


	3. Chapter 3

Ha pasado una hora y Teddy llega con un grupo de Flyvans

-No se si puedan volar tan rapido como los renos, Zick

-No te preocupes Teddy, mientras tu fuiste a buscar a los Flyvans, yo hice ciertas averiguaciones y logre hacer esto! - Zick le muestra unas bolitas que parecen ser de mazapán - Son bolitas de mazapan… con raspado de los cuernos de los renos… lo cual (teóricamente) les dará algo de su poder… creo

-Pues averigüémoslo -Teddy le da una bolita a cada uno de los 5 Flyvans… y nada pasa. De pronto, los 5 comienzan a brillar, como cuando un pokemon evoluciona en el anime, y, luego de una explosión de luz, aparecen con cuernos de reno.

-Vaya bomba Zick! Que les hiciste a los pobres Flyvans!

-Solo intenté tener espíritu navideño! - el chico se veía muy molesto porque no reconocían su esfuerzo, en ese momento, a Rodolfo se le ilumina la nariz y a los Flyvans los ojos

-El niño flacucho lo logró, le paso algo de nuestro poder a esas cosas -exclamó Rodolfo

-Dice Rodolfo que lo lograron y que los Flyvans tienen poder navideño

-Entonces vámonos Zick, dile a tu bombo que bote la bolsa

-Nada de eso, Bombo ira con nosotros

-Bombo ir? Ir donde?

-Alrededor del mundo

Bombo se encarama al trineo, luego los domadores de suben

-Elena… buena suerte

-Zick salva la navidad por favor!

Teddy hace volar a los Flyvans, los cuales logran una gran velocidad y desaparecen en el cielo.

En el trineo, Teddy hace una pregunta crucial :

-Por donde vamos?

\- (0.0) no tengo idea… - fue la única respuesta del peliazul

-Y si usamos mapa? - preguntó Bombo

-Ves algún mapa aquí!?

-Si, ese - y apunta a la pantalla del medio del trineo el cual mostraba un mapa y una ruta.

-Por eso digo, usemos ese mapa.

El trineo para sobre el techo de una casa, el peliazul se baja y Bombo le rejurgita 3 regalos

-Y ahora como meto esos regalos dentro… - no alcanzo a pensar mucho la respuesta, cuando, mágicamente, entro a la casa, dejó los regalos debajo del árbol y volvió al techo.

-Increíble! Esto de ser Santa es divertido, te traje una galleta Teddy

-Gracias - Le da un mordisco - Hum bastante buena, sigamos - los tres chicos comenzaron a repartir los regalos. Ni se daban cuenta que lo hacían a gran velocidad, ya que se suponía que tenían que tener todo entregado en ésa noche, pero en algún lugar mientras cruzaban el océano, se encuentran con una nave, que volaba junto a ellos y que tenía el símbolo de los gorka en un costado.

-Teddy! Gorkas a las 3 en punto!

-Apenas son las 2 y 15, Zick!

-A tu derecha, animal!

-Ah! Pues, que esperas! ataca! - Zick se pone los tele patines

-Mantente cerca de esta cosa! - Zick desaparece y aparece dentro de la nave -Entrega especial para unos asquerosos gorkas! - Zick dispara un montón de rayos a la nave, asegurándose de dañarla. Y, cuando se le tiraron 2 gorkas encima, desapareció, haciendo que esos gorkas se golpearan entre ellos. Zick aparece de nuevo en el trineo, y, con una sonrisa dice - Listo Teddy, larguémonos de aquí.

Teddy mueve las riendas y los Flyvans se alejan de la nave, la cual explora segundos después.

El viaje de los chicos tuvo muchas aventuras, en Egipto, combatieron contra momias-gorka, una de las cuales terminó en el dom box universal del rubio.

-Vaya! Lay se morirá de envidia cuando vea esto

-Pues yo creo que deberías dárselo a ella, seria un buen regalo de navidad.

-Zick, nosotros no tenemos regalos de navidad

-Por lo mismo podríamos darnos regalos entre nosotros.

En Rumania, los chicos fueron interceptados por un grupo de vampiros-gorka, a los cuales tuvieron que combatir

-Por todos los monstruos! Es que no hay lugar donde esos gorkas no estén pululando!? - Teddy ya estaba medio cansado de combatir contra esas cosas

-Y aun no llevamos la mitad del trabajo apurémonos.

En Haití, los chicos fueron atacados por un grupo de zombis, en China, unos dragones casi no los dejaron pasar, en Japón conocieron a otros domadores, cuyos dom boxes eran como esferitas blancas con rojas.

Al llegar a Hawai, Bombo estornuda, y bota un regalo, justo dentro del volcán Mauna Loa, los chicos miraron como la caja se quema y la muñeca que iba adentro también…..

-Oh no! Ahora no terminaremos la misión - se lamentó Teddy

\- Bombo no tienes alguna muñeca que sobre? - el monstruo abre su inmensa boca y saca una muñeca, con la etiqueta de "para Elena",Zick la ve, y le pega una etiqueta encima (que vaya a saber quien de donde salió) que ponía "Para Nanai",y la entregó

-Lo siento, Elena… - musitó el peliazul mientras se alejaban de las islas

El resto del viaje fue relativamente tranquilo, siendo Sudamérica lo más tranquilo que conocieron. Terminaron en Oceanía, donde le hicieron el quite al montón de monstruos venenosos que allá habían. Terminaron de entregar todo y volvieron a casa, donde las chicas les estaban esperando

Continuará…..


	4. Chapter 4

El trineo recién había partido y las chicas estaban por irse cuando escucharon:

-ELENA PATATA! DONDE CREES QUE VAS A ÉSTA HORA!

Julie Patata estaba en bata y con cara muy enfadada

-Mamá - Elena le mostró todos los dientes con una sonrisa - es que yo….

\- Hola señora Patata, mi nombre es Lay Mamery y necesito a Elena para mi coro de navidad que cantara en…. Eilenou! Venia a llevármela previo permiso de ustedes, claro está.

Elena miró a Lay con gigantescos ojos ante tamaña mentira que la domadora le contó a su madre sin asco. - Mmmmama… ella me necesita… ¿puedo ir?

-Pero si nunca has cantado en tu vida Elena! A quien tratas de engañar!

-(Canta) - Lay le da un leve codazo a Elena

-¿Que? - Elena aun no cree lo que le dice la domadora

-(Que cantes! Lo que sea) Lay habla entre dientes

Elena tose… y comienza a cantar un villancico (de hecho canta el único que se sabe, el tamborilero)

Julien la escucha, y, cuando acaba la abraza muy fuerte - Oh! Mi niña! No sabía que cantaras tan bien!

-Y no lo hare de nuevo si me matas por asfixia! - Julie suelta a Elena, la cual rapidamente se va a su habitación para cambiarse

-Quiero que me traigas fotos de ella cantando - le dijo Julie a Lay con cara muy seria

-Cla… claro señora Patata - Lay sigue hablando con Julie con una sonrisa en la cara

-Lista! ¿nos vamos? - Elena iba llegando mientras se arreglaba una de sus trenzas,se ataba un zapato y ajustaba el cinturón de su pantalon

Las chicas partieron, luego de caminar unos minutos..

\- Elena, ¿como llegamos donde Magnacat?

-Pueeeees.. - Elena levanta, con algo de esfuerzo, la tapa del alcantarillado

-TIENES que estar bromeando…!

-Si.. Soy un mar de bromas, Mamery - replica la pelirroja mientras entra al agujero

Después caminan un poco y Lay vuelve a preguntar:

-¿Sabes cómo llegar?

-He ido con Zick alla como 3 veces! Deja de cuestionar mi liderazgo!

-¿Tu.. Liderazgo? ¿Quien rayos te puso al mando?! Yo soy una domadora!

-Pero yo se donde hay que ir y tengo el transporte, oh poderosa domadora - Al terminar de decir eso, aparece la planta carnivora - Nos iremos en la comodidad de mi amiga personal: la planta carnívora

-Es la pequeña humana que puede vernos! Que necesitas?

-Lo de costumbre querida, que nos lleves a Lay y a mi donde el cara de gusano Magnacat. - las chicas se suben a la planta, y ésta empieza a moverse por el alcantarillado hasta llegar al escondite del gorka

-Aqui estamos! Gracias amiga planta, te traeré un pedazo de jamón para la próxima vez - la planta se aleja y las chicas suben la escalera que las llevara adentro del edificio.

-Como es que aun no ponen vigilancia aquí, siendo que tu y Zick siempre entran por aquí

-Son gorkas, el más inteligente es el tarado de Magnacat, no tienen los sesos para pensar mucho - las chicas avanzan por unos gigantescos pasillos. De repente, la mayor se detiene y le avisa a la más joven que venía un guardia . Elena se pone delante del guardia, y se pone a correr, el guardia la persigue y, por detrás, Lay lo atrapa con su dom box universal.

\- Uno menos, faltan otros 150 y el bobo Magnacat.

-Pues esperemos no tener que atrapar a todos esos asquerosos y salvemos antes a Babbo Natale - respondió la peli violeta

Las chicas siguen caminando por algunos pasillos, cuidándose de no toparse con los guardias, hasta que llegan a una sala que parece un laboratorio

-¿Que hacemos aqui, Patata?

-No supondrás que entraremos directamente a la oficina de Magnacat pidiendole por favor que suelte a Santa … - Lay le hace una mueca - Iremos por este conducto de ventilacion y lo tomaremos por sorpresa.

-Vaya.. Con razon Zick te considera tanto… eres muy lista - Elena se sonroja - Vamos entonces. Las chicas entran a la ventilación y llegan a la oficina central, donde el jefe de los gorkas tiene encerrado en una jaula a Santa.

-Jajaja cuando mis tropas gorka destruyan al tonto domador y a tu famosa bolsa de juguetes, tu magia se acabara para siempre y no te intempondras en mis planes nunca mas!

-No lo lograras… monstruo! Los domadores te detendran!

-No lo haran!"! Esos niños se enfrentan a mis mejores tropas alrededor del mundo! Tienen órdenes de NO tomar prisioneros! Esta vez el chico Zick y el chico Thaur desapareceran para siempre! - al escuchar eso, Elena frunce el ceño y muestra los dientes soltando un casi imperceptible "Maldito.. Zick cuidate"

Las chicas salen sin que las vean del conducto de ventilación, y Lay se pone ágilmente por detrás de Magnacat… y lo ataca con un rayo, el cual rebota antes que le llegue al malvado monstruo

-Acaso pensaron que en realidad me habían engañado? - Magnacat se da vuelta - Vaya! Es la pequeña Mamery! ¿acaso también te importa este gigantesco duende mágico?

-Realmente no…. Pero a ella si - dijo la domadora apuntando hacia atrás de él. Elena aparece por detrás, con un tubo (que no se sabe de donde lo saco, estaba ahí no se porque) y lo ataca con toda su fuerza… lo cual no resulta porque la barrera del gorka la rechaza, el monstruo ataca a Lay, la que cae inconciente y luego atrapa a Elena de un brazo, esta trata de soltarse pateandolo pero no le basta. Luego de un rato, las 2 chicas estan encerradas en una jaula tambien

-Nuestro plan no resulto - dijo Elena

-Tu plan querras decir

-Callense los dos! Ahora Santa! Rindete o ellas sufriran las consecuencias!

-NO lo hagas Santa..! Nosotras no importamos!

-Habla por ti Patata…

-Grr de que lado estas Mamery!

-Yo solo estoy ayudando porque Zick me lo pidio!

-Grr que traidora!

-Como me llamaste? Cara de patata!

-Como que cara de Patata! Ya esta! Ahora si te ganaste mis golpes! - Elena y Lay se enfrascan en una lucha dentro de su jaula

-Les dije que basta! - Magnacat abre la jaula para separarlas.. Es entonces cuando las chicas se desenredan y atacan con furia al desprevenido gorka, el cual trata de defenderse pero no es capaz de soportar los histericos ataques de Elena y los rayos de Lay, hasta que se aburre y, con solo un gran rayo, aturde a ambas chicas.

-Ya estoy harto! Las eliminare! - Magnacat empezaba a cargar un rayo negro, al tiempo que Santa se quitaba su gorra, y se sacaba su chaqueta roja.. Para mostrar un cuerpo lleno de musculos

- **YA BASTA MAGNACAT! AHORA SI QUE ME HICISTE ENOJAR**! - El pascuero abrió con su fuerza la puerta de la reja que lo encerraba, la arranca y la lanza lejos. Magnacat no entiende lo que pasa….. Hasta que vio un gigantesco puño cerca de su cara…..

10 minutos despues, las chicas recobran el conocimiento y ven que Santa esta con ellas esperando

-Que paso? - preguntó Elena con una mano en la cabeza

-Me rescataron queridas niñas Jojojo.. - el viejito se sonreía sin mostrar nada lo que le paso al gorka

-Ok ya lo rescatamos… ¿nos vamos de aqui Patata?

-Si, vamonos

Los 3 se van, ignorando al gorka que esta con un claro golpe en la cara y botado en el suelo inconciente.

Cuando los 3 llegaron, unos 25 minutos después, llegan los chicos también de repartir todo.

Continuara…..


	5. Chapter 5 y Final

Eran las 5 y 35 de la madrugada del día 25 y todos estaban en casa de Elena, tomando un tazón de cocoa caliente.

-Nunca creí que el verdadero Santa tomaría cocoa conmigo en mi casa - Elena tenía una sonrisa muy marcada

\- Jojojo… generalmente tomo leche acompañadas con galletas…

-Hey! Esas galletas estaban deliciosas, tienes mucha suerte Papá Noel - decía Teddy cerrándole el ojo y riendo

-Creo que tu trabajo es maravilloso Santa…. A mi con Teddy y Bombo nos costó mucho lograr entregar todos los regalos

-A propósito….. ¿No tendrás el mio por ahí, Zick? - pregunto Elena

-Ah… verás… es que….

-...Zick le dio tu regalo a otra chica - interrumpió Teddy

-Queeee?! - Elena empezó a mostrar los dientes

-No es lo que piensas (Ya me las pagaras Thaur) - este último solo le sonreía con malicia - hubo una pequeña que se había quedado sin juguete…. Y yo le di el tuyo… Lo siento

-No importa - Elena tenía otra cara más alegre - veo que entiendes el concepto…. Se trata de dar, no de recibir.

Babbo Natale se pone de pie y les dice - bueno es hora de premiarlos por lo que hicieron, salvar la navidad, mantener felices a esos niños y salvarme de ese horrible gorka, Elena, pide lo que quieras.

-Quiero que le des un regalo a Zick, el es mitad humano y es injusto que no reciba nada

-Elena! Eso no importa… estoy acostumbrado, pide tu muñeca!

-Navidad es dar, recuerdas?

-Ok Zick, que quieres?

-Quiero…- el chico comienza a pensar - La muñeca oficial de Moni-san! - Teddy y Elena lo miran con cara de sorprendidos pero Lay tomaba cocoa con los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa en los labios. Santa saca de su saco la muñeca y se la pasa al peliazul. Zick se para y se la da a Elena

-Feliz Navidad Elena… - Elena no cabía en si misma por la emoción, recibió su regalo y abrazo a Zick

-Gracias Zick! Eres el mejor - con ese abrazo, Zick se puso totalmente rojo, lo que aprovechó Teddy para burlarse

-Creo que se te cumplió tu deseo de navidad Zick! Jajaja - al escuchar eso, Zick se separa de la pelirroja y mira con cara de enojo al rubio

-Ah! Pero Elena! Mira eso! ¿No esta Zick debajo del muérdago? ¿No debes darle algo? - Santa miro muy alegre a la chica, la cual, al ver la planta (que apareció mágicamente sobre la cabeza del peliazul) se puso roja como tomate, se acercó a Zick, le tomo ambos hombros y le advirtió

\- Esto lo haré SOLO esta vez… y si le cuentas a alguien, te voy a asesinar… ¿entendido?

-¿por qué? ¿Qué vas a….mmmm - Zick no terminó de preguntar, cuando Elena le dio un beso en la boca, Zick pudo contar 3 Mississippis antes que la chica lo soltara. La cara de Zick se puso como semáforo con luz roja y puso cara de tonto. Teddy abrió tremendos ojos y Lay ni se inmutaba.

-Viejo! Quiero ese muérdago también! - Teddy miraba a Lay, la cual le devolvió la mirada como diciendo "ni siquiera lo pienses"

-Ok ahí está - el muérdago se le aparece arriba del rubio, el cual empezó a acercarse a Lay

-Oh Layyyy mira - decía como cantando - debes seguir esta tradición, estoy debajo del muérdago, me merezco un beso - junto con decir eso, Teddy cierra los ojos y estira los labios

-Yo ayudarte Thaur - Bombo se acerca al rubio y le da un tremendo beso en la boca del domador, el cual termina con el rubio con medio cuerpo en la boca del monstruo. Todos rieron con la escena de Teddy sacándose la espesa baba de Bombo del cuerpo y luego yéndose a casa avergonzado.

-Y tu, joven Mamery? - Santa le pregunta

-Yo no necesito nada, gracias

-Segura?

-Muy segura

-Ok pero, por si acaso, ten esto - el viejo pascuero le pasa un sobre a la domadora - Bueno chicos, ahora me voy gracias de nuevo y nos veremos el próximo año. Papa Noel se va y Julie aparece

-Vaya! Ya regresaron! ¿como les fue?

-Excelente mama! Y mira! Santa me trajo la muñeca que q ueria!

-Que bueno querida! Lay! ¿trajiste las fotos?

-¿Fotos? - Lay miró a Julie con cara de asombro (oh no.. ella se acordo) ammmm

-No me digas que no tomaste fotos! - la cara de Julie asusto a Lay mas que una horda de gorkas

-Emm estan… justo… (Lay ve algo escrito en el sobre, se sorprende y dice) aqui! Mire! - le pasa el sobre, el cual contenía, para sorpresa de la domadora, fotos de la pequeña Elena cantando, de ella con un grupo de niños etc.

-Oh estas preciosa en esta! Estoy orgullosa de ti, lograste llevar el espíritu navideño a esos niños.

Lay solo sonrie y toma los últimos sorbos de cocoa de su tazón antes de acompañar a Zick (y a Bombo) a su casa

-Nos vemos despues Elena

-Nos vemos Zick… y Lay, gracias - la chica le da una sonrisa y sigue su camino.

Elena continúa hablando con su madre, luego su padre se les une y van al árbol para abrir los regalos mientras la guardiana trae a los pequeños para que disfruten la actividad familiar.

Zick y Lay llegan a casa a tiempo para no ser descubiertos por Greta que apareció unos minutos despues. Le explicaron que Teddy se fue por lo de Bombo (lo cual saco unas risas a la rubia guardiana).

-Mama.. Feliz navidad - Greta ve a su hijo extrañada, nunca Zick le habia dicho eso, ya que no celebraban navidad, pero ahora el se lo decia en forma muy convincente

-Feliz navidad para ti tambien, mi amor y para ti, Lay

-Feliz navidad, señora Zick

Afuera, la nieve empezó a caer de a poco, y pronto todos los niños despertaran y verian los obsequios, sin siquiera imaginarse que , este año, Santa Claus tenia el pelo azul , Flyvans como renos y un Bombo como bolsa de regalos. Eso no lo sabrán, para ellos, Papá Noel hizo su magia una vez mas. En algún edificio de la ciudad, había un gorka con un feo golpe en la cara que odiara esta fecha por todo un año más. Pero eso no importa. Lo importante era el sentimiento que reinaba en toda la ciudad a esa hora y ese sentimiento era de paz y amor… era el sentimiento de navidad.

 **FIN**


End file.
